gothicpediafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Rhobar III.
Rhobar III. také známý jako Bezejmenný hrdina, trestanec, vyvolený, svatý nepřítel a spasitel je hlavním protagonistou herní série Gothic a třetím králem Myrtany. O původu Bezejmenného hrdiny před tím, než byl vhozen za bariéru se neví téměř nic. Narodil se pravděpodobně v Myrtaně a byl Bohy předurčen k velkým věcem. Než byl vhozen za magickou bariéru, pobyl si dva měsíce v khorinijském žaláři. Touha osvobodit se z vězení magické bariéry dovedla Bezejmenného hrdinu až ke spolupráci s Xardasem Nekromantem. Pod Xardasovým vedením odhalil Bezejmenný skutečnou příčinu velikosti bariéry a porazil v souboji Beliarova mocného arcidémona Spáče. Spáčuv chrám se však zhroutil a hrdina zůstal uvězněn pod jeho troskami. Při životě jej udržela jen zbroj z magické rudy. O několik dnů později hrdinu zachránil Xardas, který ho přenesl za použití magie ze Spáčova chrámu do své nové věže v Údolí Khorinisu. Hrdina však neměl čas na odpočinek, musel se postavit nové hrozbě, tu představovali Draci, které přivolal svým posledním výkřikem Spáč. Bezejmenný nakonec pronikl až do Beliarova chrámu na Irdorathu, kde se postavil samotnému Nemrtvému drakovi. Po vítězství nad Nemrtvým drakem se hrdina a jeho přátelé vypluli na paladinské lodi jménem Esmeralda zpět k pevnině, kde jak zjistili, zvítězili skřeti nad myrtanským králem. Bezejmenný opět vyhledal Xardase a ten mu vysvětlil svůj plán, jak zbavit svět vlivu Bohů. Bezejmenný tento úkol s vypětím sil splnil a nakonec společně s Xardasem odešel tajemným portálem do neznámé země. Hrdina a Xardas sledovali po dva roky osud Myrtany z neznámé země. Když Bezejmenný viděl, že jeho snažení vyšlo málem vniveč, protože v Myrtaně se pomalu schylovalo k další válce, rozhodl se pro návrat do Myrtany. Xardas se mu v tom pokusil zabránit a hrdina jej porazil. Bezejmennému se podařilo sjednotit myrtanský lid pod svou vlajkou a následně byl jako Rhobar III. prohlášen novým myrtanským králem. Jako král se Rhobar III. rozhodl obnovit odkaz Rhobara II. a sjednotit pod svou vládou celý známý svět a tím přinést mír. Po počátečních úspěších, kdy si usmířil Nordmar, vyhnal z Myrtany skřety a dobyl Varant se král rozhodl pro invazi na Jižní Ostrovy. Jeho mysl však byla ovládnuta tajemným démonem. Nakonec byl Rhobar zachráněn novým hrdinou a jeho mysl byla osvobozena. Po krvavých ztrátách a zničení Setarrifu démonem, konečně zasedli Rhobar III. a argaanský král Ethorn VI. k jednacímu stolu a vyjednávali o míru. Životopis Původ O životě Bezejmenného hrdiny před tím, než byl vhozen za magickou bariéru, toho moc známo není. Narodil se pravděpodobně v Myrtaně a spáchal nějaký prohřešek proti královským zákonům, tím si vysloužil dvouměsíční pobyt v žaláři.Gothic: Bezejmenný se o svém pobytu ve vězení zmiňuje v rozhovoru s Kirgem Nakonec byl v souladu s přísnými zákony odsouzen k životu za magickou bariérou, která obklopovala Hornické údolí na Khorinisu. Těsně před tím, než byl vhozen za bariéru, byl hrdina osloven Pyrokarem, vysoce postaveným mágem Ohně. Ten Bezejmenného požádal, aby doručil jeho dopis mágům Ohně za bariérou. Bezejmenný jeho žádost přijal a poté byl vhozen za bariéru.Gothic: Intro Dobrodružství za bariérou První dny v kolonii Ani neměl čas se rozkoukat a už poznal, jak drsné poměry za magickou bariérou panují. Zásilku zboží z vnějšího světa, spolu s kterou byl hrdina vhozen za bariéru, přebíral strážce ze Starého Tábora Bullit. Ten Bezejmennému na přivítanou uštědřil pěstí, kterému místní strážci s oblibou přezdívali kmotr a vítali jím nováčky.Gothic: Intro Celý incident včas zastavil stín Diego, jehož úkolem bylo získat nováčky pro Starý Tábor. Diego seznámil hrdinu s tím, jak to v Hornickém údolí stojí a zdá se, že z počátku byl hrdinovi mentorem a průvodcem. Později mezi oběma muži vzniklo celoživotní přátelství. První kroky Bezejmenného vedly zřejmě do Starého Tábora, kde snad úspěšně splnil své poslání a předal mágům Ohně dopis z vnějšího světa. Později se připojil k některému z táborů.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Není známo, který to přesně byl. Kromě Diega navázal hrdina přátelství také s mágem Ohně Miltenem, žoldákem Gornem, novicem Lestere a mnoha dalšími. Velké vzývání Bratrstva Ať už se hrdina připojil ke kterémukoliv táboru, jeho kroky nakonec vedly do Bratrstva. Obyvatelé bratrstva, jak se v kolonii říkávalo táboru v bažinách, věřili v duchovní bytost jménem Spáč. Věřili, že Spáč je obdařen obrovskou mocí, která jim nakonec pomůže strhnout bariéru. Za tímto účelem chystali velké vzývání Spáče, který jim měl poskytnout vizi.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|Bezejmenný za časů bariéry Hrdina zřejmě víru ve Spáče nesdílel, ale zoufale toužil uprchnout z vězení magické bariéry. Díky tomu byl ochoten podílet se na všemožných plánech, které měly přispět k zhroucení bariéry. Proto začal spolupracovat s Y'Berionem, náboženským vůdcem Bratrstva. Pro něj získal jedno z magických ohnisek, které bylo použito při vytváření magické bariéry a prastarý almanach s jehož pomocí mágové řídili kouzlo magické bariéry. Tehdy také podstoupil první větší nebezpečí, když se vydal do Starého dolu, aby získal výměšek z Důlních červů pro Cor Kaloma. Nejenže ve Starém dole vyčistil hnízdo důlních červů, ale také se mu podařilo zabít královnu důlních červů.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Získaný výměšek byl Cor Kalomem použit k vytvoření extraktu, který měl být použit při vzývání Spáče. Jakmile Bratrstvo získalo vše potřebné, bylo přikročeno k samotnému vzývání. Při hromadné vizi spatřili přítomní skřeta v jakési tajemné jeskyni. Tento úkaz, podtržen faktem, že se Y'Berion, který vzývání vedl zhroutil vyčerpáním, vyvolal veliké znepokojení. Jeskyně z vize byla skřetí hřbitov, kam se okamžitě vypravili templáři a guru Baal Lukor. Na žádost Cor Angara se na hřbitov vydal i Bezejmenný. Při průzkumu společně s Baalem Lukorem zjistil, že na hřbitově se nic zvláštního nenachází. Baal Lukor z tohoto zjištění zešílel a napadl hrdinu, který ho v sebeobraně zabil.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Bezejmenný se vrátil do Bratrstva, kde vylíčil Angarovi incident na skřetím hřbitově. Y'Berion zatím bohužel podlehl svým zraněním, těsně před svou smrtí stačil přítomné zpravit o tom, že Spáč je ve skutečnosti zlý arcidémon. Naděje na záchranu pak vložil do plánů Mágů Vody z Nového Tábora, kteří chtěli zničit bariéru s pomocí uvolněné energie velké haldy magické rudy. Cor Kalom a několik templářů odmítli uvěřit, že Spáč je arcidémon a odešli z Bratrstva, aby po něm pátrali na vlastní pěst. Bezejmenného další kroky zatím vedly za mágy Vody.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Pátrání po Ohniscích Po příchodu do Nového Tábora se hrdina setkal s nejvyšším mágem Vody Saturasem. Vylíčil mu co se stalo v Bratrstvu a předal mu ohnisko a almanach. Saturas se rozhodl svůj plán na stržení bariéry uspíšit, k tomu však potřeboval zbylá čtyři ohniska, která byla rozmístěna na různých místech v kolonii. Hrdina se tohoto úkolu ujal a vypravil se hledat ohniska.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Pátrání po ohniscích hrdinu zavedlo na řadu tajemných a nebezpečných míst. Při těchto nesnadných misích však hrdinovi pomohli jeho věrní přátelé. V Loveckém kaňonu se k hrdinovi připojil Diego a společně se museli vypořádat s gobliny, trolem a harpyjemi. V rozvalinách kláštera na východním pobřeží hrdinovi pomohl zase Gorn. Spolu s Miltenem Bezejmenný získal ohnisko zpod kamenného kruhu, kde na ně zaútočili nemrtví. Snad nejnebezpečnější však byla Horská pevnost, kde musel spolu s Lesterem bojovat s hordou harpyjí. Nakonec však Bezejmenný zdárně získal všechny ohniska a zanesl je mágům Vody.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Ani nyní však neměli Bezejmenný a mágové Vody vyhráno. K provedení náročného kouzla na odstranění bariéry, byla potřebná spolupráce všech mágů za bariérou. Hrdina se tak tedy vypravil za mágy Ohně do Starého Tábora, aby je požádal o pomoc. Ke své hrůze však před táborem narazil na Diega a na Miltena. Ti mu vyprávěli o tom jak se zhroutil Starý důl. Gomez ve strachu, že přijde o své postavení, protože neměl již rudu za kterou by vyměnil zboží z vnějšího světa, vydal šílený rozkaz k útoku na Svobodný důl patřící Novému Táboru. Mágové Ohně se proti Gomezově rozhodnutí ostře vyslovili a zakázali mu jakékoliv kroky proti Novému Táboru. Gomeze se zmocnil záchvat hněvu a dal mágy Ohně do jednoho povraždit. Přežil pouze Milten, který byl v té době mimo tábor.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Spolupráce s Xardasem Bezejmenný se vrátil do Nového Tábora, aby spravil Saturase o stávající situaci. Nejvyššího mága Vody se zmocnila panika, bez pomoci mágů Ohně se nedal jeho plán uskutečnit. Poslední nadějí se tak stal Xardas, původně nejvyšší mág Ohně, který vedl mágy během vytváření bariéry. Později však Starý Tábor opustil a odešel do skřetí země, kde si postavil svou a začal se věnovat temným praktikám. Bezejmenný se na Saturasovu žádost vydal najít Xardase, aby jej požádal o pomoc.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|left|Xardas Nekromant, nejvýznamnější spojenec Bezejmenného Cesta ke Xardasovi nebyla snadná. Nekromant, jak mu mnozí říkávali, nebyl rád rušen a tak cestu ke své věži zabezpečil hned třemi golemy. Bezejmenný však lstí všechny golemy, ohnivého, ledového i kamenného porazil a jejich srdce přinesl démonovi v přízemí Xardasovy věže. Démon mu za odměnu poskytl teleport do vyšších pater věže, kde se tak hrdina konečně mohl setkat s Xardasem. Nekromant byl překvapen, že se někomu podařilo překonat jeho nástrahy, v tu chvíli zřejmě rozeznal hrdinův potenciál a rozhodl se jej zasvětit do svých plánů. Zároveň odmítl Saturasovu žádost o pomoc s tím, že odpálení rudné haldy není řešením problému, který bariéra představovala. Xardas si byl jistý, že odpověď jak zničit bariéry ležela hluboko v podzemí ve Spáčově chrámu. Vyslal proto Bezejmenného za vyhoštěným skřetím šamanem Ur-Shakem, který měl hrdinovi prozradit více o Spáčově chrámu.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Ur-Shaka našel ve zříceninách Staré citadely, kde šaman zrovna bojoval s několika skřety, kteří jej napadli. Bezejmenný šamanovi pomohl porazit útočníky a ten mu z vděčnosti vyprávěl o tom, jak před tisícem let vyvolalo pět skřetích šamanů Spáče, ten je proměnil v nemrtvé a stejně tak všechny služebníky, kteří pro něj mezitím vystavěli chrám. Poté se uložil k dlouhému spánku. Skřeti pak chrám uzavřeli a Spáče bezmezně uctívali. Ur-Shak ale zjistil, že Spáč je zlý arcidémon a odmítl ho uctívat, za to byl svými bratry vyhnán ze skřetí vesnice, pod kterou se chrám nacházel. Šaman hrdinovi prozradil polohu chrámu. Doporučil mu, aby navštívil jeho přítele Tarroka ve Svobodném dole, který věděl jak sestrojit ULU-MULU symbol přátelství. Pouze s ULU-MULU se mohl Bezejmenný odvážit do skřetí vesnice, aniž by na něj skřeti zaútočili.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Zapuzení Spáče Bezejmenný se vydal do Nového Tábora, aby navštívil Tarroka ve Svobodném dolu. Tou dobou byl však důl v rukách strážců ze Starého Tábora. Naštěstí Gorn chystal odvetnou akci, jejímž cílem bylo osvobodit důl. Bezejmenný se ke Gornovi okamžitě přidal a společně vyrazili do Svobodného dolu, kde se jim podařilo pobít strážce a důl tak osvobodit. Tarrok naštěstí útok stráží přežil, avšak byl zle zraněný a potřeboval nutně lék, který ztratil. Hrdina mu jeho lék našel a Tarrok mu za odměnu slíbil, že mu sestrojí ULU-MULU. Poté co mu Bezejmenný přinesl potřebné suroviny svůj slib skutečně dodržel.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Bezejmenný se tak konečně mohl vypravit do Spáčova chrámu. Starověký chrámový komplex byl mimořádně nebezpečný a hrdina musel překonat nejen nejrůznější pasti, ale také hordy nemrtvých služebníků a strážců a čtyři nemrtvé skřetí šamany. Nakonec se dostal téměř do nitra chrámu, kde našel podivný meč Uriziel. Chtěl pokračovat ještě hlouběji do chrámu, avšak narazil na pátého šamana a ke své hrůze zjistil, že šamana nelze zabít obyčejnou zbraní a ani magií. Proto se raději rozhodl pro návrat, aby se poradil s Xardasem ohledně dalšího postupu.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|Krushak, lidmi nazývaný Spáč, první velké nebezpečí se kterým se musel Bezejmenný vypořádat Xardas bedlivě prozkoumal meč, který mu Bezejmenný přinesl a zjistil, že se jednalo o zvláště mocnou zbraň. Aura moci Urizielu bohužel během staletí vyhasla. Xardas si naštěstí věděl rady a začal pro hrdinu chystat formuli s jejíž pomocí měl moc meče obnovit. Mezitím se Bezejmenný vypravil do Xardasovy staré zřícené věže, kde našel starobylou rudnou zbroj a mimo jiné také teleportační runu do Starého Tábora. Soudí se, že se hrdina rozhodl pomstít Gomezovi a tak se do tábora teleportoval a zabil ho.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Po návratu mu Xardas předal formuli na obnovení moci Urizielu, bylo potřeba velkého zdroje magické síly a tu obsahovala rudná halda mágů Vody. Bezejmenný se od Xardase také dozvěděl, že je možná vyvoleným Svatým nepřítelem, kterého zmiňovala stará skřetí proroctví.Gothic: Události a rozhovory ve hře Bezejmenný se vrátil do Nového Tábora, kam se uchýlil i Milten, kterého požádal o pomoc s obnovou moci Urizielu. Milten neochotně souhlasil. Jejich činnost u rudné haldy však nezůstala utajena a mágové Vody nesmírně zuřili, když hrdina načerpal moc jejich magické rudy do svého meče. Proto se Bezejmenný raději teleportoval z Nového Tábora okamžitě pryč a vydal se do Spáčova chrámu, aby konečně svedl s arcidémonem rozhodující souboj. S Urizielem konečně porazil posledního nemrtvého šamana a mohl tak vstoupit do jádra chrámu. Sem se za ním teleportoval Xardas, aby mu sdělil poslední instrukce. Náročná teleportace však stála nekromanta všechny jeho síly a tak vyčerpáním omdlel. Bezejmenný konečně vstoupil do poslední síně chrámu, kde se před Spáčem klaněli šílení templáři v čele s Cor Kalomem. Bezejmenný pobil Cor Kaloma i jeho šílené následovníky a poté otevřel pět relikviářů se srdci pěti nemrtvých šamanů. Při každém otevření relikviáře se objevil jeden démon. Bezejmenný démony porazil a probodl všech pět srdcí. Tím byl Spáč ze světa vypuzen, při tom se zhroutila nejen magická bariéra, ale také Spáčův chrám. Zatímco trestanci z celé kolonie se dali na útěk za svobodou, hrdina zůstal uvězněný pod troskami chrámu.Gothic: Outro Boj s draky Bezejmenný zůstal uvězněn pod sutinami Spáčova chrámu dlouhých třináct dní. Při životě jej udržela jen jeho zbroj z magické rudy. Naštěstí zasáhl Xardas, který si postavil novou věž v Údolí Khorinisu odkud Bezejmenného přivolal zpět.Gothic II: Intro Hrdina zaplatil za boj se Spáčem vysokou daň, byl značně zesláblý a přišel o velkou část svých schopností. Na odpočinek však nebyl čas. Jak Xardas hrdinu informoval, Spáč svým posledním zvoláním přivolal novou hrozbu, tou byli draci následováni armádou temnot tvořenou různými kreaturami. Hrdina se měl samozřejmě této nové hrozbě postavit, v boji s draky mu mělo pomoci Innosovo oko, zázračný artefakt, který měl ve svých rukách lord Hagen, velitel paladinů, kterého na Khorinis vyslal král, aby shromáždil magickou rudu a dovezl ji zpět do Myrtany.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Draci nebyli jediným triumfem temného boha Beliara, na jeho stranu se připojil i bývalý rudobaron Raven. Ten se vypravil do Jharkendaru, neprozkoumané části Khorinisu, aby ukořistil v tamním Adanově chrámě Beliarův dráp, mocný artefakt, který byl ekvivalentem Innosova oka a svého nositele obdařil velkou temnou mocí.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře V údolí Khorinisu thumb|right|Poznávací pohled pro bandity, kteří šli po Bezejmenném První kroky zavedly Bezejmenného do města Khorinis. Cestou potkal svého starého přítele z kolonie - Lestera, který mu vyprávěl o svém útěku z Hornického údolí a o tom, jak spatřil draka. Hrdina Lesterovi doporučil, aby navštívil Xardase.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Cesta do Khorinisu nebyla zrovna procházka růžovou zahradou, protože cestou v horách přepadli hrdinu bandité, naštěstí mu pomohl jeho další známý Cavalorn. Jak hrdina po ohledání mrtvých těl banditů zjistil, byla na jeho hlavu vypsána odměna. Později Bezejmenný zjistil, že těmto banditům velí Dexter, který svého času žil také za bariérou.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře Nakonec se hrdinovi podařilo dostat do Khorinisu. Město trpělo mnoha problémy, hrdina se například dozvěděl o záhadně mizejících lidech a nebo rozmachu zlodějského cechu. Krom toho mu byl zamítnut přístup k lordu Hagenovi. Hrdina nakonec přístup k Hagenovi získal, musel se však připojit k některé z oficiálních frakcí.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře K jaké frakci se připojil zůstává zahaleno tajemstvím. Dobrodružství v Jharkendaru Ještě než se hrdina zaměřil na získání Innosova oka, rozhodl se přijít na kloub nebezpečí v neznámé části ostrova, o kterém mu řekl Xardas. Aby se vůbec dostal do oné neznámé části ostrova, musel hrdina prostřednictvím Cavalorna spojit síly s Vatrasem, mágem Vody. Vatras byl ochoten přijmout hrdinu do kruhu Vody, tajné organizace ve službách mágů Vody, avšak hrdina musel nejdřív dokázat svou hodnotu tím, že prošetřil co stojí za mizením lidí v Khorinisu. Hrdina zjistil že únosy souvisí s piráty a bandity z neznámé části ostrova.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře Hrdina se také společně se svým přítelem Laresem, kterého poznal za časů bariéry vypravil za mágy Vody, ti konali v údolí Khorinisu vykopávky a přátelé jim doručili tajemný ornament. Saturas, který měl stále v živé paměti zničení rudné haldy, nepřivítal hrdinu zrovna s nadšením. Nicméně svolil, aby Bezejmenný pátral po zbývajících ornamentech, které měly být klíčem k otevření portálu do neznámé části Khorinisu. Bezejmenný skutečně všechny ornamenty našel a byl přijat do kruhu Vody. Nakonec také vypátral a skolil s pomocí kapitána pirátů Grega Dextera, který na něj vypsal odměnu a který pracoval pro zrádného Ravena.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře Mágům Vody se pak podařilo rituálem spojil úlomky ornamentů a otevřeli portál do neznámé části ostrova, která nese název Jharkendar. Hrdina a mágové sem vstoupili společně a přesto se na druhém konci v Jharkendaru objevili s časovým rozestupem několika dnů. Mágové hrdinu vyslali do tábora banditů, aby zjistil co mají za lubem. Hrdina se nejdříve vypravil do tábora pirátů a získal oděv banditů v něm se pak mohl nepozorovaně dostat do tábora banditů.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře V táboře banditů hrdina narazil na několik starých známých z Hornického údolí, včetně Thoruse. Hrdina zde také nalezl unesené lidi z Khorinisu, kteří byli nuceni pracovat ve zdejším dole na zlato. Dokonce svede boj s Bloodwynem, dalším starým známým z kolonie, který má chod v dole na starosti. Hrdina se pak s useknutou hlavou Bloodwyna dostal do Adanova chrámu a přistihl Ravena, který banditům velí, jak otevírá bránu chrámu a proniká do jeho nitra. Hrdina bohužel nestačil Ravena dostihnout a ten za sebou bránu chrámu uzavřel.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře Hrdina se vypravil za mágy Vody a ti mu prozradí, že se Raven chce zmocnit Beliarova drápu, mocného artefaktu temného boha. Raven k otevření brány do chrámu využil sílu ducha Rhadamese, hrdina se tak musel spojit s jiným duchem, aby s pomocí jeho síly bránu znovu otevřel. Hrdina za tímto účelem probudil ducha Quarhodona a s jeho pomocí bránu znovu otevřel. Po překonání několika překážek v chrámu nakonec Ravena porazil a sebral mu Beliarův Dráp. Jak s artefaktem naložil se přesně neví. Po tomto vítěství hrdinovi mágové Vody odpustili rudnou haldu, Thorus se stal novým velitelem v táboře banditů a unesení lidé byli propuštěni z dolu zpět do svých domovů. Hrdina se pak vrátil do Údolí Khorinisu, aby pokračoval ve svém původním poslání.Gothic II: The Night of the Raven: Události a rozhovory ve hře Návrat do Kolonie Po dobrodružství v Jharkendaru se hrdina zaměřil na získání Innosova oka. Informoval lorda Hagena o dračím nebezpečí, ten však požadoval důkaz přímo z Hornického údolí. Bezejmenný se tak opět vypravil do kolonie, která se změnila k nepoznání. Zatímco padla bariéra, byl Starý Hrad obležen skřety a aby toho nebylo málo na hrad útočili čas od času i draci. Morálka na hradě, drženém hrstkou paladinů a vojáků, klesala každým dnem. Rovněž krajina v okolí hradu se změnila k nepoznání, byla to nyní bezútěšná pustina po které se volně potloukali skřeti a monstra.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|Bezejmenný po pádu bariéry Hrdinovi se lstí podařilo proniknout přes skřetí obležení do hradu, kde požádal o slyšení u místního velitele paladinů Garonda. Toho hrdinova kuráž nadchla, slíbil mu, že mu dá dopis pro Hagena, avšak požadoval, aby hrdina obešel všechny doly na magickou rudu a zjistil kolik se v nich vytěžilo magické rudy. Byl to nesmírně složitý úkol, avšak hrdina ho s úspěchem vykonal. Garond nebyl potěšen zprávami z dolů, avšak napsal hrdinovi dopis pro Hagena a důrazně žádal o další posily, jinak hrozilo, že hrad neodolá a padne.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Bezejmenný se v kolonii opět setkal se svými přáteli Gornem, Miltenem a Diegem. Gorna musel dokonce hrdina vykoupit s přispěním Miltena z vězení na Starém Hradě, jen tak ho zachránil před plánovanou popravu. S důkazem pro Hagena a s vědomím, že jeho přátelé mohou kolonii konečně v klidu opustit, se hrdina vypravil zpět do Údolí Khorinisu.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Innosovo oko Během návratu do Údolí Khorinisu hrdina zjistil, že se po celém ostrově vynořili Pátrači, tajemné bytosti s jediným úkolem: zabít jej. Pátrači od té doby nesmírně ztěžovali veškeré hrdinovo snažení. Vrátil se zpět do Khorinisu a podal zprávu lordu Hagenovi. Ten byl událostmi v Hornickém údolí silně znepokojen a konečně dal hrdinovi povolení, aby mu bylo z kláštera na Khorinisu vydáno Innosovo oko. Bezejmenný se však v klášteře od jeho představeného Pyrokara dozvěděl hrůznou zprávu, totiž že jeden z noviců Pedro ukradl Innosovo oko a zmizel s ním neznámo kde.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Hrdinovi se podařilo zjistil, že Pedro předal oko Pátračům, kteří se jej rozhodli zničit na posvátném místě mágů Ohně jménem Kruh Slunce. Bezejmenný dorazil ke kruhu Slunce zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Pátrači konali temný rituál, pobil je, avšak oko již bylo znesvěceno a poškozeno. Bezejmenný se tedy vydal pro radu k Vatrasovi. Ten věděl jak oko opravit, avšak bylo k tomu zapotřebí spojení sil všech tří bohů prostřednictvím jejich zástupců. Bylo také potřeba opravit hmotné škody na oku, toho se ujal zdatný kovář Bennet, kterého musel hrdina před tím zachránit z vězení.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Zatímco Bennet opravoval oko, Bezejmenný sháněl zástupce bohů. Vatras i Xardas se vyslovili pro, avšak Pyrokar ve své ješitnosti jakoukoliv spolupráci s Xardasem odmítal. Moudrý nekromant si i nyní věděl rady, dal po hrdinovi Pyrokarovi poslat důkaz, který měl nejvyššího mága Ohně přesvědčit, že je na správné straně. Pyrokar nakonec s nechutí souhlasil se spoluprací s Xardasem. Jakmile byly všechny přípravy vykonány, sešli se Vatras, Pyrokar, Xardas a Bezejmenný u kruhu Slunce. Zástupci bohů pak spojili své síly a mocným rituálem obnovili moc Innosova oka. Vysvětlili pak hrdinovi jak oko používat a ten se konečně mohl vydat zpět do kolonie, aby změřil své síly s draky.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Lov draků thumb|left|[[Ohnivý drak, jeden z šesti draků se kterými musel hrdina změřit síly]] Hrdina se tedy opět vypravil do Hornického údolí, kde se objevila řada chvástajících se náfuků, kteří se nazývali Drakobijci, ti si chtěli vysloužit věhlas, slávu a bohatství porážkou draků. Brzy však zjistili, jak složitý úkol to je a raději se zdrželi jakékoliv akce. Našlo se však mezi nimi i několik schopných mužů jako například Cipher a Rod, kteří pomohli hrdinovi skolit Bažinného draka. S Ohnivým drakem se už hrdina popasoval sám. S Kamenným drakem mu naopak pomohl Gorn, který se také připojil k drakobijcům. Posledním drakem měl být Ledový drak, i jeho hrdina po tuhém boji porazil.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Innosovo oko mělo tu moc, že donutilo na krátkou dobu draky, aby po pravdě odpověděli na otázky Bezejmenného hrdiny. Ten z jejich odpovědí zjistil, že mají mocného pána obdařeného částí moci samotného Beliara. Hrdinovi bylo jasné, že aby odvrátil dračí hrozbu, bude se muset střetnout i s tímto hrozivým nepřítelem, který přebýval v síních Irdorathu.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Odjezd na Irdorath Bezejmenný se vrátil do Údolí Khorinisu, aby předal získané odpovědi Xardasovi. Nekromant byl však opět o krok napřed a stačil již ostrov opustit. Před svou věží zanechal pouze Lestera s instruktážním dopisem pro hrdinu. Bezejmenný se řídil pokyny s Xardasova dopisu a vydal se do tajných podzemních částí khorinijského kláštera. Zde objevil navigační mapu s polohou Irdorathu, knihu o Irdorathských síních a Innosovy slzy. Se získanými pomůckami se konečně mohl pustit do příprav cesty na Irdorath.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Jediná loď, způsobilá pro plavbu na takovou vzdálenost byla na celém ostrově ovšem paladinská galeona Esmeralda. Hrdina tak získal po jednání s paladiny povolení na půjčení lodi s podmínkou, že jí ovšem po dokončení svého úkolu vrátí zpět na Khorinis. Hrdina s podmínkami paladinů souhlasil a začal se shánět po vhodné posádce. Připojila se k němu celá řada jeho přátel, kteří měli zájem na tom ostrov opustit, nechyběli mezi nimi Diego, Gorn, Milten, Lester, Angar, Lee, Lares a řada dalších. Přípravy byly dokončeny po nalezení vhodného kapitána a posádka s Esmeraldou konečně vyplula na Irdorath.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Vítězství nad Nemrtvým Drakem thumb|right|Xardas absorbující moc Nemrtvého Draka Jakmile Esmeralda doplula na Irdorath, okamžitě se všech zmocnila úzkost. Ostrov a jeho temné síně působily opravdu hrůzostrašně. Všichni z posádky si našli nějaký ten důvod, aby nemuseli hrdinu doprovázet do útrob chrámu. Hrdina se musel probít hordami skřetů, pátračů i jiných kreatur, porazit temného mága a dalšího draka, který sloužil Nemrtvému drakovi. Při svém putování objevil také nešťastného novice Pedra. Na konci své cesty stanul hrdina tváří v tvář svému doposud nejhrozivějšímu nepříteli - Nemrtvému drakovi.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Následoval nelítostný boj na život a na smrt a hrdina nakonec draka porazil. Ve chvíli, kdy se drakovi chytal zasadit poslední úder ho však cosi odrazilo stranou. Zdrojem oné síly byl Xardas, který se teleportoval do chrámu a absorboval do sebe moc z umírajícího draka. Poté se opět teleportoval pryč a zanechal za sebou hrdinu s nezodpovězenými otázkami. Ten se vrátil na Esmeraldu vydal rozkaz k vyplutí. Xardas nezmizel na dlouho, teleportoval se rovnou do hrdinovy kajuty. Tam mu vysvětlit, že absorbováním moci Nemrtvého draka získal to, co mu bylo ve Spáčove chrámu odepřeno. Bezejmenný si v tu chvíli myslel, že Xardas je zrádce, který se připojil k Beliara. Ten mu však vysvětlil že neposlouchá žádného boha a teprve nyní začal chápat, jaká role je mu v chodu událostí určena. Poté se nekromant teleportoval opět pryč s tím, že se určitě s hrdinou nevidí naposledy. S bohatou kořistí kterou získali na Irdorathu se přátelé rozhodli nevracet na Khorinis, kde je stejně nic dobrého nečekalo a zvolili kurs k pevnině.Gothic II: Outro Válka Bohů Příjezd do Myrtany thumb|right|Bezejmenný a jeho přátelé krátce po přistání v Myrtaně Plavba z Irdorathu k pevnině trvala přibližně tři týdny. Bezejmenný a jeho přátelé zvolili jako cíl své cesty Myrtanu. Když připlouvali k břehům Myrtany naskytl se jim pohled na válkou zasaženou oblast, dým zvedající se nad lesy staré říše nevěstil nic dobrého. Esmeralda zakotvila na břehu nedaleko pobřežní vesnice jménem Ardea. Bezejmenný, Diego, Gorn, Milten a Lester se vydali do vesnice a čekalo je nemilé překvapení. Vesnici tvrdou rukou vládli skřeti a lidé byli jejich otroci. Skřeti tedy podle všeho zvítězili ve válce nad myrtanským králem.Gothic III: Intro Hrdina a jeho přátelé se pustili se skřety okamžitě do boje a otroci, kteří v hrdinovi viděli osvoboditele se k nim okamžitě přidali. Lester zatím běžel dolů na pobřeží pro posily. Skřeti byli po krátkém boji poraženi a Ardea se tak stala první osvobozenou osadou Myrtany. Bezejmenný pohovořil s místním stařešinou Hamlarem, který nebyl příliš nadšený jeho příchodem, obával se, že skřeti se nyní krutě pomstí a pošlou posily. Požádal proto hrdinu, aby se vypravil do Reddocku, tábora rebelů, odbojníků proti skřetům a požádal o posily pro Ardeu. Z rozhovoru z Hamlarem se hrdina také dozvěděl, že Xardas zničil runovou magii a spolčil se skřety.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Zatímco byli hrdina a jeho přátelé zaneprázdněni bojem v Ardee, přikradli se k Esmeraldě piráti a i naloženým pokladem ji ukořistili. Přátelé se tak dohodli, že se rozejdou. Gorn se rozhodl připojit k povstaleckému hnutí v Myrtaně, Diego se vydal do Varantu, kde podle něj ještě nějaké ty možnosti zůstávaly. Lester následoval Diegova příkladu, zatímco Milten se vypravil do Nordmaru, aby se vstoupil do tamního kláštera mágů Ohně. Bezejmenný se rozhodl pátrat po Xardasovi, měl pro nekromanta řadu otázek a hodlal u něj nalézt odpovědi.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Pátrání po Xardasovi Hrdina putoval po Myrtaně každého, na koho narazil se poptával na Xardase. Byl odkázán na skřetí šamany do Geldernu a Sildenu, kteří byli jako jedni z mála obeznámeni s Xardasovou přesnou polohou. Při návštěvě pevnosti Gothy, kterou skřetí šamani prokleli, když nemohli porazit tamní posádku paladinů, hrdina opět narazil na Gorna. Ten byl nyní vězněm skřetů. Bezejmenný Gorna osvobodil a společnými silami se postavili démonovi, který řádil v ulicích Gothy a porazili jej.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|left|Bezejmenný po připlutí na pevninu Pátrání po nekromantovi nakonec hrdinu zavedlo do severské země Nordmar. Ve Vlčím klanu se dozvěděl, že zde dokonce Xardas nedávno byl na návštěvě a jednal s místním náčelníkem. Ten hrdinu odkázal na lovce Hansona, který žil ve v divočině ve východním Nordmaru. Hanson věděl, kde Xardas žije, protože jej doprovázel na jeho cestě z Vlčího klanu a půjčil Bezejmennému svého ochočeného vlka, který jej dovedl až ke Xardasově nové věži.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Xardas zajásal, že k němu hrdina konečně dorazil a podělil se s ním o své další plány. Nekromantova zrada byla jen zdánlivá, Xardas měl totiž zájem na ukončení věčné války Bohů, která zuřila již po staletí. Mluvil o rozhodnutí mezi Innosem a Beliarem, byl si však jist, že existovala ještě jedna cesta jak válku zastavit a zabránit tak oběma bohům, aby získali převahu. Pověřil proto hrdinu, aby našel Adanovy artefakty, které byly pro jeho tajemný plán zapotřebí. Nekromant hrdinovi doporučil, aby pátral ve skřetích vykopávkách. Právě proto uzavřel spojenectví se skřety, ti pro něj byli pouhým prostředkem jak získat Adanovy artefakty.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Adanovy artefakty Existovalo celkem pět artefaktu boha Adana. Jako první zřejmě získal hrdina v Gothe, poté co s Gornem porazili démona, Posvátný prsten života. Na území Myrtany se nacházel ještě Amulet Adanose, ten u sebe nosil Vak, skřetí pán z pevnosti Trelis. Hrdina mohl amulet získat dvěma způsoby, buď mohl Vaka zabít a nebo za něj zaplatit neuvěřitelných 50 tisíc zlatých, které dlužil Hashisinům.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Pátrání po dalších artefaktech hrdinu zavedlo až do vyprahlého Varantu na jihu Midlandu. Zdejší hledání artefaktů hrdinovi ztrpčovala přítomnost skřetů a jejich vykopávky a hordy nemrtvých, které se potloukali pouští. V Al Shedim se hrdina setkal s Lesterem, kterého zotročili skřeti a také se Saturasem, který chtěl skřetům zabránit, aby získali vědomosti Prastarých. K otevření chrámu a získání zdejšího artefaktu musel hrdina získat pět klíčů, které byly roztroušeny v troskách po celém městě Al Shedim. Po nalezení klíčů hrdina chrám otevřel, pobil několik nemrtvých a získal Adanosovo roucho, další z artefaktů. Ještě před otevřením chrámu snad hrdina a Saturasovy Nomádi pobili místní skřety a Lester byl tak osvobozen.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Otevřít Chrám u Mora Sul byl složitější oříšek, protože klíče od zdejšího chrámu byly objeveny a z velké části rozkradeny a nebo rozprodány. Hrdinovi se nakonec podařilo klíče shromáždit a chrám otevřít, objevil zde Adanosovu korunu.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Nejsložitější pro hrdinu bylo pátrání po pátém a posledním artefaktu. Všechny artefakty totiž byly původně uloženy v různých chrámech Varantu, ale jak se zdálo, pátý chrám neexistoval. Hrdina vyhledal pomoc mága Vody Myxira, ten si byl jistý, že pátý chrám neexistoval. Podle Myxira odnesl poslední artefakt jeden z Prastarých z Varantu. Mág hrdinovi doporučil, aby se vypravil do nordmarského kláštera, kde jak věřil, najde odpovědi. V nordmarském klášteře si hrdina přečetl kroniku nadvlády a zjistil že poslední artefakt nesl válečník Akascha. Ten byl nyní spolu s Akaschou uložen v jeho hrobce. V hrobce Hrdina skutečně objevil Posvátný prsten magie a tím bylo pátrání po artefaktech u konce.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Konec války Bohů thumb|right|Bezejmenný před odchodem do jiné dimenze Jakmile měl všechny Adanovy artefakty, vydal se hrdina zpět za Xardasem. Nekromant hrdinovi vysvětlil, že krom rozhodnutí pro Innose či Beliara, existuje ještě třetí cesta. Ta měla bohy zbavit jejich vlivu a tím ukončit jejich vleklou a nesmyslnou válku. Hrdina se tak na Xardasův popud vydal do Vysoké pece v Klanu Kladiva, nejdříve však musel porazit skřety, kteří zdejší pec okupovali. Pec hrdina aktivoval pomocí ohniskového kamene, který mu dal Xardas, v onom kamenu byla absorbována runová magie. Poté hrdina do rozžhavené pece vhodil Adanovy artefakty a tak je zničil.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Xardas hrdinovi také vysvětlil, že aby bylo zničení artefaktů účelné a svět byl zbaven vlivu Bohů, musejí všichni poznamenaní božím vlivem opustit známý svět. Jednalo se o čtyři osoby, o samotného Bezejmenného, Xardase, krále Rhobara II. a Zubena, vládce Varantu.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Rhobar II. i Zuben přirozeně odmítali opustit své mocenské pozice a o tom, že by měli odejít kdovíkam nechtěli ani slyšet. Hrdinovi tak nezbylo nic jiného, než s oběma jmenovanými svést souboj na život a na smrt. Za Rhobarem se Bezejmenný musel vypravit do hlavního města Vengardu, je možné, že s porážkou Rhobara pomohl hrdinovi Lee, který se chtěl králi pomstít za to, že jej kdysi odsoudil za magickou bariéru. Za Zubenem se hrdina vypravil do Ishtary. Jakmile Bezejmenný Rhobara a Zubena zabil, získal Hůl Věčného poutníka a Žezlo Varantu, jejich artefakty a dary od Bohů.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Odchod do neznámé země Po vítězství nad Rhobarem a Zubenem se hrdina a Xardas konečně vydali na cestu k tajemnému portálu na západě Myrtany, kterým měli projít do neznámé země a pryč z tohoto světa. Po cestě se je snažilo zastavit několik nepřátel, avšak žádný z nich nebyl úspěšný a oba přátelé nakonec zdárně dorazili k portálu. Ten otevřeli s pomocí Hole Věčného poutníka a Žezla Varantu. Jejich odchodem do neznámé země byl konečně svět zbaven božího vlivu.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Po hrdinově odchodu došlo k obnově řádu paladinů, do jejichž čela se postavil Lee. Gorn zůstal v Gothe, odkud pokračoval v boji se skřety. Do čela skřetů v Myrtaně se postavil Thorus, který se stal pánem v Trelis. Ti kdo přežili válku v Myrtaně se vrátili do svých měst a vesnic. Saturas a jeho mágové Vody se s Nomády vydali na dlouhou pouť v poušti. Diego se uchytil jako obchodník v Mora Sul a stal se nejbohatším mužem světa. Lester se usadil ve vesnici Braga, kde nalezl svůj vytoužený klid a začal pěstovat bahenní trávu. Angar, který byl unaven věčnými boji odešel na odpočinek. V Nordmaru se život vrátil do starých kolejí. Milten zůstal v nordmarském klášteře, kde pokračoval ve studiích magie Prastarých. V danou chvíli se zdálo, že vše bylo tak jak mělo být.Gothic III: Outro po rozhodnutí pro Xardase Cesta na královský trůn Spor s Xardasem a návrat do Myrtany thumb|250px|right|Spor mezi Bezejmenným a Xardasem Dva roky poté, co Bezejmenný hrdina a Xardas odešli do neznámé země a velká skřetí válka skončila, v Myrtaně vládl křehký mír. Myrtana se rozpadla hned na čtyři samostatné celky. Na jihu Thorus sjednotil skupinky skřetů pod svou vládou, krom Trelis ovládal také Monteru a Cape Dun. Proti Thorusovi se ostře vyslovil Gorn, jehož věrní ovládali Gothu a Faring. Gorn odmítal čekat, až skřeti zaútočí jako první a tak chystal válku s Thorem. Lidé, kteří o válku nestáli našli zázemí v Geldernu a Sildenu na západě. V jejich čele stáli bratři Inog a Anog. Na východě obnovil Lee hlavní město Vengard a vládl odsud jako regent Myrtany za chybějícího krále. Lee se rozhodl pro přísnou neutralitu a nabádal své poddané, aby následovali jeho příkladu.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Intro Bezejmenný a Xardas své bývalé společníky a jejich kroky v Myrtaně bedlivě sledovali a diskutovali o rozhodnutích a cílech každého z nich. Mezi oběma společníky nakonec vyvstal silný konflikt, jak v nastalé situaci postupovat. Zatímco Xardas se přikláněl k tomu, aby nechali věci tak jak jsou a souhlasil s Leeho vizí, že se lidé válkou nakonec unaví a zavládne mír, Bezejmenný se přikláněl k řešení pomocí války. Bezejmenného se nakonec zmocnil nekontrolovatelný hněv nad událostmi v Myrtaně a rozhodl se vrátit. Xardas odhalil hrdinovy záměry a snažil se ho přesvědčit, aby naslouchal rozumným argumentům a do Myrtany se nevracel. Nakonec se oba společníci střetli v souboji ve kterém použili své mocné síly. Hrdina nakonec Xardase přemohl a opustil neznámou dimenzi. Vrátil se do Myrtany.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Intro Občanská válka Hrdina zaplatil za návrat do Myrtany velikou cenu. Zdá se, že byl přepaden skřetím oddílem. Později ho zbitého a okradeného našla jedna z karavan, zřejmě někde mezi Geldernem a Sildenem a ta odnesla do Sildenu. Když se Bezejmenný probral, nepříliš přívětivě jej přivítal Anog, který s ním pohovořil o událostech v Myrtaně. Po zotavení se Bezejmenný jal dát věci ve starém království do pořádku. Nejdříve pro svou věc získal Anoga a Inoga. Poté se hrdina vydal do Gothy, aby se spojil s Gornem.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Události a rozhovory ve hře Gorn byl pevně rozhodnut zničit Thoruse jednou pro vždy, než se však odhodlal k výraznější akci, potřeboval znát Thorovy plány a získat pomoc od Leeho. Bezejmenný se tedy po složitém vyjednávání, kdy musel splnit řadu úkolů dostal až k Leemu a přesvědčil ho, aby se k němu a Gornovi připojil. Lee se nakonec osobně v čele regimentu paladinů vypravil do Gothy. Hrdina se pak vypravil do Trelisu, kde se spojil s Gornovým špehem Oschem, od toho zjistil, že Thorus vězní váženého mága Ohně. Jakým překvapením pro hrdinu později bylo, když při osvobozování onoho mága zjistil, že jím nebyl nikdo jiný než jeho přítel Milten.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Události a rozhovory ve hře V bezpečí hradeb Gothy informoval Milten své přátele o vážném nebezpečí, které jim ze strany Thoruse hrozilo. Ten, rozhodnutý své nepřátele zničit a ovládnout Myrtanu, povolal mocného mága Vyvolávače s jehož pomocí hodlal vyvolat mocnou bestii, která by mu pomohla jeho ďábelský plán uskutečnit. K tomu mělo nepřátelům pomoci Innosovo oko, které Thorus odcizil Miltenovi.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|220px|right|Bezejmenný prohlášen králem Rhobarem III. Pod velením Bezejmenného hrdiny bylo poté shromážděno malé vojsko, které Milten zavedl do jeskyně, kde se Vyvolávač chystal bestii přivolat. Došlo zde k malé bitvě a Vyvolávač a jeho následovníci byli pobiti. Bylo však pozdě a Bestie již byla přítomna v Myrtaně. Do rukou Bezejmenného aspoň padla mapa, která vyznačovala pozice, kde by se ona bestie mohla objevit. Hrdina poslal své přátele do Vengardu, aby se postarali o bezpečí hlavního města. Sám se pak vypravil bestii hledat. Objevil ji v bývalém povstaleckém táboře Reddocku a ve skvělém souboji porazil.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Události a rozhovory ve hře Po slavném vítěství se Bezejmenný vrátil do Vengardu, kde byl prohlášen novým králem a přijal zde hold od svých přátel. Bezejmenný pronesl slavnostní řeč, ve které přísahal že bude Myrtanu navždy ochraňovat, prohlásil ji za svou a na konci svého prohlášení přijal královské jméno Rhobar III. a usedl na trůn.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Outro Královská vláda Vítězství nad Thorusem Rhobar byl sice nyní králem, ale jižní část Myrtany zůstávala stále pod nadvládou Thoruse a jeho skřetů. I to se mělo brzy změnit. Jakmile bylo nebezpečí zažehnáno a lid Myrtany se sjednotil pod vládou Rhobara III. začalo nové a vítězné tažení proti skřetům. Thorus byl z Trelis doslova vypráskán a musel potupně s hrstkou skřetů uprchnout na lodi do Varantu. Zajímavostí také bylo, že celé tažení Rhobara provázel orel, kterého král přijal do svého erbu a nahradil jím starou stínovou šelmu prvních dvou myrtanských králů.Rozštěpená panna: Dřevěný pantáta Thorus a jeho skřeti však nenašli bezpečí ani ve Varantu. Rhobar se totiž později vypravil v čele armády na jih, aby si zemi podrobil. Thorus a jeho společníci uprchli nejdříve do Ben Sala, později do Mora Sul a odtud na Argaan, největší z Jižních Ostrovů. Takto před Rhobarem Thorus prchal celý rok.Rozštěpená panna: Černý bojovník Nakonec sehrál klíčovou roli v pozdějších událostech ve válce na Argaanu. Korunovace thumb|250px|right|Portrét Rhobara III. Po vítězství nad skřety a vyhnání Thoruse, byla Myrtana konečně sjednocena a její vláda pevně v rukou krále Rhobara, ten mohl nyní konečně přikročit k aktu korunovace. Obřad proběhl za slunného dne na pahorku před hradbami Vengardu za přítomnosti myrtanského vojska a Rhobar během něho nenápadně předvedl, že si vyhrazuje právo na absolutní vládu. Převzal totiž korunu z rukou nejvyššího mága Ohně v království a sám si ji nasadil na hlavu. Ihned po korunovaci přilétl orel a usadil se Rhobarovi na rameni. Lidé se to vykládali jako znamení a všichni, obyčejný lid, paladinové, armáda a mágové zvolali Rhobarovo jméno.Rozštěpená panna: Cizinec Rhobar se neprohlásil jen králem Myrtany, ale také Midlandu, tím poslal svým nepřátelům vzkaz, že hodlá obnovit světovou říši Rhobara II. V té době také král také vyjednal pakt s Nordmarem, kterým si usmířil náčelníky nordmarských klanů a ti si zároveň mohli zachovat tvář a zdání samostatnosti. Mezitím poslal Leeho, který se stal generálem jeho vojsk na jih, aby provedl přípravy na tažení proti Varantu.Rozštěpená panna: Cizinec Tažení do Varantu thumb|200px|right|Rhobar III. během tažení ve [[Varantu]] Zatímco Rhobar chystal tažení do Varantu, bylo jak se zdá budováno silné válečné loďstvo. Po ukončení posledních příprav se sám král postavil do čela svých vojsk a vytáhl na jih, kam nedávno uprchl i Thorus se svými skřety. Varant se po Zubenově smrti zcela rozpadl na znesvářené městské státy, které si navzájem škodily a nedokázaly vyvinout účinný odpor proti Rhobarovi. Thorus a jeho skřeti zatím před královskými vojsky prchali z města do města. Tažení, které trvalo jeden rok bylo završeno pádem Mora Sul, které Rhobar obsadil pouze s částí svého vojska. Zbytek armády se nalodil na nově zbudované válečné lodě. Rozštěpená panna: Černý bojovník V té chvíli již bylo jasné, že se Rhobar chystá podmanit i Jižní Ostrovy. Které nedávno vyhlásily samostatnost, když byl Ethorn VI. provolán králem Argaanu. Invaze na Jižní Ostrovy Po úspěšném tažení ve Varantu se král rozhodl uskutečnit invazi na Jižní Ostrovy a tím dokončit své tažení za světovládou. K Jižním Ostrovům vyplulo mohutné loďstvo přepravující téměř celou myrtanskou armádu. Tažení vedl král osobně, doprovázen Leem a lordem Hagenem, svými nejlepšími generály. Ještě než se vypravil na Jižní Ostrovy, potkal král tajemnou slepou ženu, která mu předala Spáčův Amulet, artefakt, ve kterém byl uvězněn arcidémon, snad samotný Spáč. Král slíbil, že amulet dopraví do kláštera na Argaanu, avšak pro zaneprázdnění válkami musel tento úkol odložit na později. Bylo však již pozdě, během dlouhé plavby se démon z vězení v amuletu začal postupně vymaňovat a pronikat do královy mysli.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře thumb|200px|left|Král ve své kajutě při plavbě na Jižní Ostrovy Když myrtanské loďstvo dorazilo k pobřeží Argaanu, uskutečnili Jižané poslední pokus odvrátit myrtanskou invazi. Nedaleko západního pobřeží tak došlo k velké námořní bitvě ve které, jak se zdá byla argaanská flotila zničena, potopena byla i její vlajková loď Slza ze Setarrifu.Rozštěpená panna: Ped O něco později dobylo myrtanské loďstvo z moře Thorniaru na severu Argaanu, město se pro Myrtaňany stalo základnou pro další tažení na ostrově.Rozštěpená panna: Kámen na dřevě Tou dobou byla králova mysl už zcela otrávena démonem. Král nebyl schopen se bez pomoci pohybovat, vydával šílené a zcestné rozkazy a měl noční můry. Lord Hagen a Lee odklidili krále do bezpečí thorniarského hradu a sami se ujali vedení armád. Zatímco lord Hagen vytáhl proti lordu Gaawanovi, bratru krále Ethorna, se kterým svedl bitvu v Thorniarské rokli, Lee vytáhl na východ a oblehl hlavní město Argaanu - Setarrif.Arcania: Gothic 4: Intro Prokletý král Zatímco lord Hagen bojoval těžkou bitvu v Thorniarské rokli, v samotné Thorniaře došlo k nepokojům. V čele těchto nepokojů stál zlotřilý Drurhang a jeho žoldáci Krvavé zmije. Drurhang zašel dokonce tak daleko, že se pokusil zavraždit krále. Naštěstí mu v tom zabránili paladinové. Lord Hagen, znepokojený posledními zprávami z Thorniary, zanechal své muže na bitevním poli a vypravil se Thorniary, aby nastolil pořádek. Ještě před tím nechal zmatený lord Hagen vyhnat na Drurhangův popud královy přátele, až teprve později zjistil, kdo je skutečným zrádcem.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Bitva v Thorniarské rokli byla mezitím ztracena a co víc, hrůzná démonka Xesha proměnila padlé paladiny v nemrtvé. Armáda nemrtvých kreatur později vpochodovala do Thorniary a připojila se k Drurhangovi a jeho mužům. Lord Hagen se nepřátelům statečně postavil, avšak byl poražen a zajat. V Thorniaře nastal absolutní chaos a královští vojáci museli těžce bojovat, aby udrželi své pozice.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře O několik dnů později dorazil do města mladý muž pocházející z Feshyru, který měl potenciál stát se novým hrdinou. Pastýř z Feshyru osvobodil lorda Hagena, zabil Drurhanga a pobil jeho muže a z hrobky lorda Dominiqua donesl králi náhrdelník, který mu měl na několik okamžiků vrátit zdravý rozum. Věc s náhrdelníkem hrdinovi poradil Xardas, který se stejně jako před tím Rhobar III. vrátil do známého světa.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře thumb|150px|right|Démon opouští tělo krále Rhobara Král se tak na chvíli probral a vyprávěl svým přátelům o tom, jak přišel k tajemnému amuletu. Situace byla o to hrozivější, že arcidémon nebyl jedinou hrozbou. Čím víc totiž arcidémon pronikal do královy mysli, tím víc sílila démonka Xesha. Rhobar a pastýř s Feshyru zjistili, že jejich osudy jsou propojeny a král pastýře pověřil, aby doručil Spáčův amulet do kláštera místo něj. Pastýř tento složitý úkol vykonal a v klášteře dokonce porazil samotnou Xeshu. Vrácením amuletu na jeho místo byl král Rhobar III. osvobozen z vlivu démona a vrátil se mu zdravý rozum. Ani nyní však nebyla hrozba démona zažehnána.Arcania: Gothic 4: Outro Pád Setarrifu Ve chvíli, kdy démon opouštěl tělo krále Rhobara III., aby se vrátil zpět do svého vězení v amuletu, uspořádali král Ethorn VI., Thorus a skřetí šaman Grosch temný rituál. Osvobodili démona a přivedli jej do paláce v Setarrifu. Věřili, že se jim podaří démona udržet pod kontrolou a použít ho proti Myrtaňanům, aby je zničili jednou pro vždy. Grosch však krále a Thoruse zradil a propustil démona. Ten obrátil svůj hněv proti Setarrifu a svým řáděním proměnil krásné město v trosky.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a rozhovory ve hře Ethorn VI. zatím zmizel neznámo kde a situace ve městě byla nepřehledná. V zoufalé situaci se na Rhobara III. obrátila se žádostí o pomoc samotná princezna Karella, dcera krále Ethorna. Rhobar poslal do Setarrifu své přátele Hagena, Diega, Lestera, Gorna a Miltena. Později však vybuchla sopka a přímé spojení mezi Setarrifem a Thorniarou byla přerušeno. Rhobar se obával o své přátele a vyslal do Setarrifu hrdinu z Feshyru, aby zjistil co se tam děje.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a rozhovory ve hře Bezejmenný pastýř nakonec odhalil, že za vším stojí arcidémon, který měl být již dávno uvězněn. S pomocí Rhobarových přátel pronikl až do útrob sopky a podařilo se mu arcidémona porazit a tím jednou pro vždy odvrátit hrozbu pro celý známý svět. V sopce hrdina objevil i uvězněného krále Ethorna, který litoval svých činů a byl osvobozen.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a rozhovory ve hře Mír s Argaanem Démon byl zapuzen, přestože za sebou zanechal strašlivou spoušť, začalo se konečně blýskat na lepší časy. Myrtanšťí i Jižané utrpěli ve válce obrovské ztráty a ani jedna ze stran nebyla schopná pokračovat v konfliktu. Králové Rhobar III. a Ethorn VI. konečně zasedli k jednacímu stolu, přímo na bitevním poli, kde před tím jejich muži prolili tolik krve a začali vyjednávat o míru a osudu Argaanu. Jejich soudcem se stal Bezejmenný pastýř, který se stal nejen hrdinou Argaanu, ale také Myrtany.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Outro Hodnocení thumb|200px|right|Říše Rhobara III. a její sousedé Rhobar III. převzal po svých předchůdcích zuboženou a zchudlou říši, která přestála hned dvě na sebe navazující války. Hlavní město Vengard bylo jen stínem své bývalé velikosti a nejinak to vypadalo v ostatních městech království. Přesto se v osobě Rhobara III. dostala na trůn silná a průbojná osobnost, ke které mohl lid Myrtany opět vzhlížet. Své královské jméno Rhobar přijal, aby vzkázal celému světu, že hodlá pokračovat v odkazu předchozích vládců Myrtany a sjednotit pod svou vládou takřka celý známý svět. Vláda Rhobara III. byla a je víceméně úspěšná. Vyhnal z Myrtany skřety a pevně ji sjednotil pod svou vládou, obnovil bohatství země, armádu a loďstvo. Vláda Myrtany byla záhy obnovena také nad ztracenými provinciemi. Nordmar se stal vazalem či vojenským spojencem krále, ostrov Khorinis se vrátil pod správu království a poušť Varant byla během jednoho roku dobyta tažením, které vedl král Rhobar osobně. Ambiciozní panovník přijal titul krále Midlandu. Tedy ten nejvyšší a nejhonosnější titul. Rhobar se posléze chystal obnovit myrtanskou moc nad Jižními ostrovy. Zpočátku úspěšné tažení však brzy ztroskotalo. Král byl ovládnut tajemným démonem a jeho armádám tak chybělo silné a jednotné velení. Ofensivní linie Myrtaňanů se brzy rozpadla. Na Jižních Ostrovech se Rhobar za válku, které na ně přinesl, dočkal od obyvatel obecné nenávisti. Velké ztráty na obou stranách, zpustošení Argaanu a společný nepřítel nakonec přivedly Rhobara a jeho protějšek z ostrovů k jednacímu stolu o míru. Fyzický vzhled Bezejmenný má krátké hnědé vlasy, v době kdy pobýval na Khorinisu nosil však vzadu v týlu krátký culík. Má šedé a nebo velmi světle modré oči a poměrně rozložitý a trochu hákovitý nos. Nosí také krátké vousy. Bezejmenný je vysoké a svalnaté postavy. Hrdina vystřídal celou škálu oděvů. Za časů bariéry nosil jednoduchou látkovou vestu a kalhoty. Během boje se Spáčem byl však oděn v prastaré zbroji z magické rudy, která ho udržela při životě, když se Spáčův chrám zhroutil. Po pádu bariéry nosil hrdina koženou vestu a později oděv podle toho k jaké frakci se přidal. Na pevnině zvolil jednoduchou koženou zbroj s nátepníky. Další proměnu vzhledu hrdina prodělal, když se stal králem Rhobarem III. Dlouhá a náročná tažení si vybrala svou daň a král si z nich jako památku odnesl jizvu přes pravou tvář. Rhobar také zvolil novou úpravu vousu, jeho hlavu ozdobila královská koruna a oděl luxusní královské roucho. Stáří krále v době invaze na Argaan se dá odhadnout na něco okolo čtyřiceti let. Zajímavostí také je, že na Jižních Ostrovech o Rhobarovi kolovaly zvěsti, že je dvě stopy vysoký a obouručák udrží v jedné ruce. Osobnost a vlastnosti Bezejmenný je nesmírně odvážný, energický a průbojný muž. Občas se jeho činy vyznačují také mírnou horlivostí. Hrdina je také velmi inteligentní, bystrý a mazaný. Má smysl pro přátelství a loajalitu a téměř vždy sleduje vyšší cíle, což už je dáno jeho vyvoleným osudem. Hrdina má také smysl pro humor, který se občas vyznačuje poměrně notnou dávkou sarkasmu a ironie. Dva roky v jiné dimenzi a později nástup na trůn hrdinu trochu změnily. Je nyní mnohem vážnějším člověkem než dřív, plně si také uvědomuje důležitost královského majestátu a podle toho vypadá i jeho chování, Rhobar působí někdy až arogantním dojmem. Přesto si uchoval svůj typický humor s dávkou sarkasmu a smysl pro přátelství. Moc a schopnosti * Bojovník: Bezejmenný je velmi zručným, téměř impozantním bojovníkem. Skvěle ovládá jak jednoruční, tak obouruční zbraně. Hrdina se učil od různých mistrů, zajímavostí je, že když byl vhozen za magickou bariéru, neuměl pořádně zacházet ani s jednoručním mečem, který držel oběma rukama jako obouruční zbraň. Hrdinovou nejoblíbenější zbraní je pravděpodobně právě meč. Jeho rukama prošla i tak skvělá zbraň, jakou byl Uriziel. * Magie: Nevíme přesně, nakolik je Bezejmenný zběhlý v magii, jisté je, že aspoň základní znalosti v tomto směru má, protože jeho mentorem byl dlouhou dobu Xardas, který je považován za nejmocnějšího mága světa vůbec. Jméno Hrdina nemá jméno a nebo jej má, ale pokaždé když se jej snaží někomu sdělit je přerušen, takže se hráč nikdy jeho jméno ve hře nedozví. Nejhojněji je označován jako Bezejmenný a nebo právě hrdina. Bezejmenný je občas znám také pod těmito "jmény": *'Trestanec' toto označení souvisí s minulostí bezejmenného, kdy býval svého času jedním z vězňů za magickou bariérou. *'Vyvolený' pod tímto "jménem" je hrdina znám především od té doby, co způsobil porážku Spáče. Více však po tom, co porazil draky. Podle některých musel být Bezejmenný obdařen velkou přízní Bohů a být tak jejich vyvoleným, jinak by nemohl nebezpečným nepřátelům čelit. *'Svatý nepřítel' je označení pro muže, který je hrozbou a nepřítelem Spáče. Toto označení objevil ve starých skřetích spisech Xardas. *'Spasitel' je hojně užívané označení pro hrdinu poté, co připlul na Esmeraldě do Myrtany. Otroci skřetů a dokonce sám král Rhobar II. v něm viděli spasitele, který je zachrání z područí skřetů. Když byl prohlášen myrtanským králem, vybral si hrdina královské jméno Rhobar, toho jména třetí. Králové si své jméno vybírali s rozvahou a hrdina svým jménem zřejmě chtěl dát najevo, že naváže na odkaz prvních dvou myrtanských králů, ne-li je rovnou překoná. Gothic 3: Alternativy příběhu Kromě rozhodnutí pro Xardase se mohl hrdina rozhodnout také pro Innose a nebo Beliara. Následující odstavce obsahují stručné shrnutí obou alternativních příběhů. Příběh za Innose Příběh za Innose se odlišuje od ostatních příběhů v několika detailech. Hrdina navštíví krále Rhobara II., který jej požádá, aby pro něj zjistil co Xardas plánuje. Hrdina tedy navštíví Xardase a ten jej pověří nalezením Adanových artefaktů. Bezejmenný shromáždí artefakty, ale místo Xardasovi je přinese Rhobarovi. Ten mu dá své Žezlo Varantu a vyšle jej do Jeskyně Osvícení v nordmarském klášteře. Zde hrdina promluví s Innosem, který mu zadá několik úkolů a propůjčí mu část své moci. Bezejmenný pak musí pro Innose osvobodit Myrtanu, zabít všechny skřetí náčelníky a zabít varantského vládce Zubena.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Poté co Bezejmenný úkoly splní a oznámí to Innosovi, vyhrává Innos válku Bohů. Hrdina se pak přidá do služeb krále Rhobara a později se sám stane myrtanským králem.Gothic III: Outro po rozhodnutí pro Innose Příběh za Beliara Pokud se Bezejmenný přidá na stranu Beliara, zavede jej jeho cesta k varantskému vládci Zubenovi. Ten chce vědět, co plánuje Xardas. Hrdina to zjistí a shromáždí Adanovy artefakty, které přinese Zubenovi. Varantský vládce půjčí hrdinovi svou Hůl věčného poutníka a pošle jej přímo do Beliarova chrámu v Bakareshi. Hrdina promluví s Beliarem, ten mu propůjčí část své moci a zadá mu úkoly. Beliar si přeje smrt Zubena, který mu slouží již příliš dlouho, smrt Xardase, který jej využil a připravil o část moci a nakonec smrt Rhobara, který reprezentuje Innose.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Pokud hrdina tyto úkoly splní a oznámí to Beliarovi stane se jeho vyvoleným a novým vládcem Varantu.Gothic III: Outro po rozhodnutí pro Beliara Reference a poznámky Kategorie:Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 2: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic II: Night of the Raven: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 3: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Arcania: Gothic 4: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Myrtaňané Kategorie:Hlavní postavy Kategorie:Historické osobnosti Kategorie:Vyvolení Kategorie:Myrtanští panovníci Kategorie:Vládci Khorinisu Kategorie:Páni Varantu Kategorie:Králové Midlandu Kategorie:Obyvatelé Thorniary Kategorie:Vládci měst